Jamie's Story
by TheSnowSakura
Summary: Jamie is finally going to ask Tina to marry him. The only thing stopping him is his shyness and probably his pride...
1. Today's the day

Today's the day when I was finally going to ask Tina to marry me! I was so happy that I finally got my hands on it. Soon, that brunette will be mine! I thought back to when a guy name Won came to my doorstep.

_~Flashback~_

_Knock, Knock_

_What the hell! Its 6:00 am in the morning; I thought getting up and open the door. There stood a old Chinese-looking man in a yellow suit, wearing a chinese hat._

_"Hello, my name is Won; I'm a traveling merchant and today is your lucky day!" I'm selling a Blue Feather for only 10,000!_

_Wait! Where my guard dog? I thought. I turned my head to saw my dog sleeping in his dog house. I sighed, and turned back to the salesman. _

"_Look, I will buy for 4,900g, o.k.?" I said to Won, crossing my arms._

_"9,000g"_

_"5,000g"_

_"8,500g"_

"_Give it for free and get the hell out of my property!"I demanded, pulling out my axe._

_"I-I'll call the cops on you!"_

_"You're on my property, b****!" "So scram, and leave the feather behind!" I glared._

_"You can't do any-" and I hack at him, making him scream._

_"L...Look calm down, here..." He drops his feather, and begins running like a chicken, with its head cut off. He jumps the fence, sweet, a free hat._

_~Flashback ends~_

Happily, I ran to Tina's farm. There she was, sitting by that tree, she planted a year ago. Full of pink sakura cherry blossoms, she was holding some flowers; the flowers were blue-forget-me-nots. She was really happy for some reason. I walk towards her, praying my face would not turn red.

"T-Tina"

"Hm?" "Oh, Hi Jamie, What are you doing here?" Tina asked, getting up and smiling at me.

"Um, ah nice flowers" I mumbled, thinking of something to talk about until it was the right time to pop the question. "Thanks, Joe gave them to me"

No, anybody but Joe, Goddess, I hate him, besides being an immature, annoying, and a idiot. He also got his eyes on Tina, MY Tina. Joe's my main enemy and rival, cause he always manages to make Tina laugh, even when she down. Sure, other boys like her, like Ray, Kurt, Blue, Alex, and Carl. But unlike the others, Joe has the guts to hold her hand, even through their not even dating. Sometimes I wish I could just rip the smile off his face.

"Jamie, what's wrong?" Tina asked, putting her hand on my forehead. I could feel my face heating up and turn red. "You don't have a fever, but your face is so red" Tina said, her voice full of worry. She's so close! I just want to kiss her and never let go! I stared at her, unable to say anything. She put her hand down, and I wished she didn't. Her hand was so soft, and smooth like silk. I can't hold it any longer! She has to be mine! I gathered all my courage and hope for the best.

* * *

Hey, Readers! I decided to rewrite most of the chapter and hopefully make Jamie much more meaner! Review Plz! and you get a cookie!

_~TheSnowSakura _


	2. Pop the question?

**(Jamie's POV)**

"Tina, will you-" I began.

"HEY, TINA" Someone interrupted.

Joe came out of no where and hugged Tina. While hugging Tina, Joe smirked at me and struck his tongue at me, that immature brat!

"Oh, hey Joe" Tina smiled cheerfully.

"Tina, I want to show you something" Joe exclaimed, grabbing her arm, and putting her softly towards direction.

"W-Wait" Tina replied.

"Okay!" "I'll wait" Joe replied, happily, letting go of Tina. Good thing he did, I was beginning to have thoughts about cutting off his arms.

"So Jamie, what were you saying?" Tina asked, turning to face me.

"Just forget it" I grumbled.

"Oh, okay then." Tina mumbled, turning back to Joe.

"Come on, Tina this is really important!" Joe cried, grabbing Tina's hand and began to leading her to a direction.

"Bye-bye, Jamie" she turned around and waved at me, Joe struck his tongue at me again, and continue to lead Tina. I glared at him. I decided to follow them, quietly walk towards them but stay behind a little.

Joe lead Tina to his house, quickly I hid behind a tree, hoping nobody would see me.

"Tina, I just wanted to know something" Joe said.

"What is it?" Tina asked, confused.

"What do you think Jamie?" Joe asked.

"He's my friend" Tina answered, with a smile. I sighed; a least she thinks I'm her friend...

"Tina…" Joe suddenly got quiet. "You shouldn't hang around guys like him" What is he suggesting? That Tina should stay away from me? I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Huh?" "What do mean?" Tina asked.

"He might hurt you" Joe replied. "I don't want that to happen" I glared at him, I won't hurt her! Just you and any other guy who even touches Tina!

"Don't worry!" Tina smiled. "I can take care of myself" Joes suddenly grabbed her hands, earning him a glare from me.

"Tina, I-" Joe started before he was interrupted by a piece of wood, which hit him directly in the face.


	3. Kurt saves the day

**(Jamie's POV)**

I held in a snicker, from when Joe got punched by a block of wood. Kurt came out of no where, I wonder if he was eavesdropping too. "Joe, where the hell have you been?" Kurt asked angrily, walking towards Joe.

"I was with Tina, why is something wrong?" Joe questioned, in carefree tone. Sometimes I wonder if Kurt and Joe are really brothers….

"I been looking everywhere for you, we're suppose to rebuild Blue's fence!" Kurt yelled at Joe.

"Aw…, but that's boring" Joe whined.

"Do you want to eat tonight?" Kurt grumbled.

"Yeah, but all work and no play makes Kurt a dull boy!" Joe exclaimed.

"That's it, you're coming with me" Kurt started to drag Joe by the ear. "Bye, Tina" Kurt waved and smiled at her.

"Ow, ow, OW!" "Stop, I can walk!" Joe cried. "Bye Tina" Joe called in pain, leaving Tina all by herself. I would go out and talk to her but she might suspect that I was eavesdropping, so I decided to back to doing farm work…

**A Few Hours Later (Jamie's House)**

I start to hit my head against the wall, why didn't I purpose sooner, like when I first got the feather! Instead of waiting a couple of months! I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling for awhile. Then I decide to call my friends…. That's right… I have friends, got a problem with it?

"Hello?"

"What?"

"Yeah"

"Hey!"

"Hey, you guys, I need some advice" I mumbled.


	4. Pep Talk?

**(Jamie's POV)**

"O.k., what's wrong?"Gray asked.

"I feel like I'm getting nowhere Tina" I mumbled.

"The hit on her be more forward" Chase chuckled. "If she likes you she'll respond, if she doesn't well, too bad for you"

"No!" I shouted. "I don't want risk it"

"Then stop complaining" Vaughn grumbled. "Be a man and ask her out"

"That easy for you to say!" I hissed. "How many dates have had with Chelsea?

"Non-, Hey don't change the subject!" Vaughn ranted.

"Stop fight you guys, Jamie if you want to win Tina's heart, then get her some jewelry!" Skye exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, how many necklaces did you steal for Jill?" I questioned.

"Hey, I only "borrow" curry ingredients" Skye denied.

"Jamie, if you want to win Tina's heart, you have to cook her something yummy!" Chase bellowed.

"How many meals have you made for Akari?" I asked.

"Many, Every time Akari always stops by at Sundae Inn, she orders lunch" Chase chuckled.

"No, I agree with Skye, get her a necklace of something" Gray commented.

"Tina's not the type who wears jewelry" I replied.

"So? I made Claire a broach even through she doesn't wear jewelry" Gray murmured.

"Hmm, I wonder if she threw it away yet." I asked myself out loud.

"Shut up" Gray cried.

"Anyway, how it's going for you guys? I asked.

"Claire's been hanging out with Cliff these days" Gray mumbled.

"Nothings wrong with me and Jill, I going to purpose her soon, because I don't want to end up like Jamie!" Skye exclaimed.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Same with Gray but worse, Chelsea hanging out with Mark AND Will" Vaughn snapped.

"Well, Akari been hanging out with Gill" Chase muttered.

"Well, it looks like I'm not the only one in trouble except happy-go-lucky Skye" I smirked.

"Hey, unlike you guys I know how to treat a lady!" Skye snickered.

"Oh, is flirting with her then stealing her stuff a way to treat a lady!" Gray asked.

"Shut up, I never stole anything from Jill, she the only one actually I care about!" Skye replied.

"What happened to us, we used to not care about girls" Vaughn sighed.

"Yeah, that true" "But Akari's different from the other girls I met." Chase said.

"So, is Chelsea" Vaughn said.

"Same here" Gray, Skye, and I agreed.

"Hey, are any of you guys going to make chocolate!" Chase said.

"No, why?" I said.

"Tomorrows St. Valentine's Day!" Chase exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Gray, Vaughn, Skye, and I said.

"Yeah, I'm making chocolate right now!" Chase said cheerfully.

"Why don't you just go to the store and buy some?" I asked.

"Cause unlike you guys, I can cook" Chase boasted.

"…." I said.

"That's because you're feminine" Vaughn chuckled.

"Shut up!" Chase yelled.

**(Next Day) (Rooster call!)**

That stupid rooster! I have no idea how it gets on top of my house everyday, but I swear, one day I'm going to shoot it down. I tried some chocolate just like Chase but damn my back hurts, I stay up all night trying to make chocolate, damn you nasty sweets! I sighed at the thought of cleaning up my kitchen that I accidently blew up yesterday. I decide to take a nap, before giving my sweets to Tina.

**(30 minutes later)**

I walk to Tina's farm, guess what I found! That fishing hobo in front of Tina's house. I hid behind a tree again; just then Tina came out of her house…

"Oh hi, Ray!" Tina smiled. "Need something?"

"Umm, hi Tina, Today's Valentine's day, so here" Ray took out a teriyaki, a baked fish covered in chocolate.

"Thanks, it looks delicious!" Tina said, taking a bite of the teriyaki. "Yummy!"

"I'm glad you like it!" Ray said, blushing, while I fired glares at him. Ray quickly pecks her on the cheek, and dashes away with Tina standing there shocked. By the time that happened, I was fuming, taking out all my anger out on the tree I was hiding behind.

**(A minutes later) (After Jamie started calming down)**

_Knock, Knock_

"Coming!" "Oh, hi Jamie" Tina smiled.

"H-Here" I cried, taking out the box of chocolate I made and handed to her. "It's not that I like you or anything" "It's just a small thank you for helping me save the goddess, so don't get any ideas!" I remarked, looking away, and crossing my arms. Stupid, stupid me! I could have confessed! I felt like slamming my head against a brick wall.

"Thanks Jamie!" Tina said. I putted down my fedora, to try to hide my blush. I looked at her face, Tina smiled at me again, I smirked happily, and she's just so cute!

Tina gasped; I turned my head in confusion. "What's wrong" I asked.

"Jamie smiled!" Tina exclaimed, like she was announce it to the whole world.

"N-N-No, I didn't!" I denied, blushing.

"Yes, you did!" Tina pointed out. "There no point in hiding it, I saw you!" Jamie smiled!" "Jamie smiled" Tina did a little dance and kept chanting, "Jamie smiled"

I growled a bit. "You're so annoying!"

Tina giggled in replied; while I sighed as she did her little victory dance.


	5. To Waffle Town!

(Jamie's POV)

"She likes me, she likes me not"

"Likes me, likes me not, likes me, likes me not"

"She likes me" I whispered, putting the last petal on the flower. What a stupid game, there's no way Tina could like me. The way I treated her, insult her, and yelled at her. But, then again for some reason girls fall for mean guys. I thought back to the day when we accidently kissed. _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Jamie" Tina called, running towards me smiling and waving. Of course, I ignored her._

"_Jamie, what are you doing?" Tina asked me._

"_What does it look like you idiot!" I yelled. "I'm watering my crops, now get out of here!" I demanded._

"_But, Jamie!" Tina whined._

"_Get out of my property!" I yelled, walking towards her, but accidently tripped on a rock, landing on her. I felt something soft on my lips, when I open my eyes; I saw that I had my lips on hers. Plus, our little pose right now would look like I was taking advantage of her. I quickly got off of her and ran as fast as I could, back to my house._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_Flashbackends_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I sighed… I wonder if Tina told anyone about our little "accident", I mumbled to myself.

**(Next day) (At Flower Bud square) (Harvest festival)**

"This year we have a special prize for the winner!" Thomas announced.

"Hey, Jamie" Tina called. I ignored her, and continued to listen to our dumb, plump, round, fat mayor.

"And this year's winner is... **(Drum roll)" **Thomas said, taking out a letter from his pocket.

"It's a tie!" Thomas yelled. "The winner is Tina and Jamie!" Thomas cried. I was dumbfound, a tie! Well, I guess that's expected from my rival…

"Congratulations" Tina clapped; I blushed a little, and turned my head away.

"Congratulations to you too" I grumbled.

"The prize is… A trip to Waffle Town sponsored by Mayor Hamilton of Waffle Town" Thomas announced.

"Waffle Town?" "That's a stupid name but so is Flower bud village" I muttered to myself. Isn't that where Chase live? I asked myself.

"Yay, we get to go to Waffle Town" Tina cried, jumping up and down.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked.

"Because my best friend from high school lives there!" Tina answered, smiling.

"Your best friend?" "What's her name?" I asked. I wonder if Chase knows her.

"Akari" Tina replied.

What! I thought, so maybe I could get Chase and her together, than I wouldn't have to pay the 50,000g that he loan me.

"You will be leaving tomorrow, so please pack you bags quickly!" Thomas announced.

What! Tomorrow that too soon" I thought.

"Well, I'll see you later Jamie!" Tina called, waving as Joe ran towards her and hugged her.

Finally, maybe I can win Tina over! Besides, I'll have her all to myself when we go to Waffle Town. I chuckled, walking back to my farm.

**(Next Day) (On the ship)**

"Isn't the view great?" Tina cried.

"Yeah" I replied in a bored tone, when the right moment comes, I'll tell her how I feel about her.

"Next Stop, Mineral town" the captain called. Then many people left and more came on, but I'll thought I saw a girl with blonde hair that looked like Claire. How do I know she looks like? Cause Gray send a picture of her to me by accident.

"Tina" I said, but she was gone. "Tina!" I called.

"Over here, Jamie!" Tina called. She was standing next to a blonde girl with a blue eyes and a boy with chestnut brown hair that was in a ponytail.

"Jamie, my friend Claire, and her friend Cliff" Tina said, introducing us to each other.

"Nice to meet you" Claire giggled, taking out her hand for a handshake. I was thinking about taking it or not. Well, she's Tina's friend, so I guess its okay I reached out and shook her hand and said "Nice to meet you too". I did the same with Cliff, since he didn't look interested in Tina, because if he did I would hunt him down for the rest of this trip.

"So Claire, where are you going?" Tina asked, since this boat was going to stop at Forget-Me Not- Village, then Sunshine Island, and then finally Waffle Town.

"Waffle Town, since I won the Harvest Festival, the mayor gave me two tickets and said I could bring anyone I wanted but everyone had jobs, and Cliff was the only one that was on a vacation." Claire replied.

"C-Claire, I-I'm sorry!" Cliff apologized.

"No, Cliff I'm happy that you came with me" Claire giggled, hugging him, which caused him to turn bright red.

"Really, Jamie and I also won the Harvest Festival" Tina cried.

"Eh, I wonder if those mayors planned this" Claire muttered. When we stopped at Forget-Me-Not-Village, a girl named Jill came on, Tina seems to know her, and I saw a sliver hair guy came on, turns out it was Skye.

"Yo, Skye" I called, waving at him, Skye noticed me and glomped me. "Get OFF me!" I growled, trying to shake him off.

"Aw, but Jamie!" "You're just so adorable" Skye squeaked.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"I should have never let you hang around Vaughn!" Skye cried. "He's a bad influence"

"He's a better influence than you are" I muttered.

"Jamie, you're so mean!" Skye said, fake crying. "You used to be so sweet"

"Be quiet, Skye" I grumbled, glaring at him.

"Eh!" "You're not going to call me big brother like you used to?" Skye smirked.

"Shut up!" "And that's when I was little" I shouted.

"You were such a cute little kid too" Skye mumbled. I decide to ignore Skye for the whole boat trip before I snap and throw him overboard.

Later, when we arrived at Sunshine Island, a girl named Chelsea came on and a guy came with her, his name was Mark. Chelsea run and hugged Tina, I guess they know each other… After hours of boredom, we finally made it to Waffle town.


	6. Angie?

**(Jamie's POV) (Sundae Inn)**

Skye, Chase, Vaughn, Gray and I were just hanging out at Sundae Inn, while Tina, Claire, Jill, and Akari, and Chelsea went some where else, I not sure where Cliff and Mark went, nor do I gave a damn.

"Hey Gray, I like you new blue outfit maybe you should change you name to Blue and then I'll introduce you to your twin brother at Flower-bud village" I snickered.

"Keep pushing it Jamie, and one day you're wake up dead" Gray yelled. "It's not like I wanted to take care of animals, Grams made me" Gray denied.

"Oh really, is that your excuse to stalk Claire" Vaughn chuckled.

"Shut up, Vaughn, you got no room to talk!" "I bet you're here to stalk Chelsea!" Gray accused, blushing from what Vaughn said.

"Shut up, I'm here for my job" Vaughn denied. Just then a guy with blonde hair walked in, he was wearing a golden brooch, so I'm guessing he has a lot of money.

"Chase, I would like some tomato juice" The guy called.

"Here Gill" Chase said, handing over that reddish liquid to that rude, rich boy. Gill just pay for it and walked out the door.

"So Chase, that rich boy is your rival, huh" I asked.

"R-Rival!" Chase stuttered. "H-How did you know if he likes Akari or not?"

"I saw him ogling Akari's that all" I mumbled, crossing my arms. "Well, if I was Akari, I would totally choose him over you" I commented.

"Better to be rich than poor" Vaughn added.

"Sorry Chase, but I would choose him too" Skye agreed.

"Well, you're not Akari, so s-shut up" Chase yelled, banging his hands on the table.

"Just saying" I murmured, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, my break has started" Chase murmured, looking at the clock. "Come on guys, I'll show you around.

**(Walking around the village)**

"Hey Jamie, have you purposed to Tina yet?" Skye asked.

"W-why do you ask?" I stammered, blushing a bit.

"Just wondering" Skye smirked.

"N-no not yet" I replied.

"Thought so, that mean I get to keep little Jamie all to myself!" Skye smiled, glomping me.

"Get off of me!" I yelled, throwing him off.

"Ow, Jamie, violence is never the answer" Skye said, rubbing his butt.

"Yes, it is" I replied, walking away, not even bothering helping him up. Skye got up and charged at Vaughn.

"This is your fault!" Skye playfully yelled. "You turned my sweet innocent Jamie, into a big meanie like you!"

"Maybe it just because he didn't want to turn out like you" Vaughn grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"That's not true, is it?" Skye asked turning towards me. I silently nodded, which cause Skye to continue acting like a drama queen.

**(Later)**

Tina, Claire, Akari, Jill, and Chelsea, Chase, Vaughn, Mark, Will, Gray, Cliff, Skye, and I are having dinner at Sundae Inn. Vaughn seems pretty piss off that Will's here. It seems that Will came here to check out Waffle town's mine. The girls kept giggling about something; it's making me nervous, but not as nervous as Cliff was, heck he looked like he was just about to piss his pants.

"Hey guys, did you hear, Hamilton having a party tomorrow" Chase mumbled, trying to come up with something to talk about.

"Really, what's it about" Chelsea asked, slowly eating some of her cheesecake.

"It's a formal party, you would expect that from rich people" Chase said, mumbling the last part, so he would offend Will. "It seems everyone in towns invited in including you guys" Chase said.

"A party, I had been to one in while" Claire smiled.

"A party, huh" Vaughn muttered.

"Are you going?" Chelsea asked.

"Maybe" Vaughn replied.

'Yeah right, Vaughn, I know you want to" I whispered to Vaughn. "I know, you wanna check out Chelsea's dress" I teased.

"Shut up" Vaughn yelled, his face was red as a tomato.

"What's wrong did I offend you, I'm so sorry" I said sarcastically, and started to fake cry, putting my hands on my face.

"Shut up, before I make you" Vaughn roared.

"I wish you would" I replied. Shit, shouldn't have said that, because Vaughn started to drag me towards the door.

"Be careful of what you wish for" Vaughn snickered evilly like a madman.

"No!" "Skye, Chase, Gray, somebody help me!" I cried. The guys started laughing, while the girls just stared.

"Sorry, Jamie but I can't help you this time" Skye cried, while Chase and Gray stared at their plates and acted like they didn't know me.

"Traitor!" I yelled, just before Vaughn dragged me through the door.

**(Twenty minutes later) (Chase's POV)**

I don't think Vaughn serious, so Jamie will be okay, right? I mean maybe he'll come back with a black eye, and few bruise.

"What do you think Vaughn will do to him?" Tina asked. Tina, she pretty but she looks so childish, wow I can't believe she's Jamie's type.

"Don't worry, Vaughn wouldn't hurt him, I think" I replied. _Ring, ring_, oh my cell phone ringing. I looked at it, a picture message from Vaughn? I open it, it was a photo of a girl with purple hair with a ribbon in a violet dress, she had tears in her eyes and she was blushing, she was also tied up and the background seems like a warehouse or something like that. First thing that popped in my head was she's cute, and second was she was probably kidnapped. A blush appeared on my face.

"Chase was is it?" Akari asked her voice full of curiosity. _Ring, ring_, Skye, and Gray both flipped open their phones.

"It's from Vaughn" Gray, Chelsea, and Skye said in the same time. When they open it, they had a shocked look on the face, Gray started blushing little.

"_He's _cute but not as cute as Jill" Skye smirked, looking at the picture; Jill looked at Skye's phone to see what he was talking about. He? It's a girl, right?

"What a cute girl!" Jill commented. While Claire and Tina looked at Gray's phone, Mark and Will looked in Skye's cell phone.

"She really is adorable" Claire said. Then Tina said something that made me want to vomit.

"Isn't that Jamie?" Tina whispered, looking closely at the photo. Now that I looked at it clearly it is Jamie, oh goddess I'm going to be sick. Gray had a disgusting look on his face, while Skye snickered, Will and Mark had shocked look on the faces. Then Vaughn came back, with Jamie.

"Hey guys, like the make over?" Vaughn chuckled, pointing at Jamie who was clearly embarrassed. Jamie was still in a dress, with ribbons and everything. I couldn't help but to wonder where he got that dress.

"Yup" I agreed. "It suits _her_" I sniggered, I couldn't help that the fact is that Jamie looks a lot like a girl.

"Hi, my names Chelsea, it's nice to meet you" Chelsea smiled, taking out here hand for a hand shake; clearly she did not know that was Jamie.

"Ah…" Jamie mumbled, not knowing what to do.

"Her names Angie, don't mind her, she just a little shy" Vaughn put in. I chuckled at the name, Angie! Where did he get that from?

"Shut up, I am not" _Angie_ protested.

"Hey Vaughn, where's Jamie?" Chelsea asked.

"He had something to do, so he left" Vaughn replied.

"Oh so, is Angie related to you?" Chelsea asked.

"Yup, she's my cousin" Vaughn smirked. I smirked too; I could see how they could be related, by attitude.

"Oh, shut up and leave me alone" _Angie_ cried, trying to run away, but tripped every few steps.

"I can see how you to are related" Chelsea giggled, causing Vaughn to blush a little.

**(Jamie's POV) (Sundae inn, hotel room)**

Stupid Vaughn! Making fun of me, in front of Tina too!

"Shit, I got to take this dress of me" I mumbled, but how can I do that? It's so tight! "Ah…I can't get this thing off me! I yelled, struggling to take off the dress. "Screw this!" I yelled to no one, where are my scissors?

"Jamie, can I come in?" Tina asked, opening the door.

"Ah…T-Tina" I stuttered. "Haven't you heard of knocking" I snapped, blushing from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry" Tina apologized. "I came to see how you were, because you seem pretty upset" Tina murmured. Of course I'm upset, I mean look at me! I'm in a dress!

"I'm fine, it's none of your business anyways" I murmured, avoiding her gaze.

"Here, let me help you take off that dress" Tina volunteered, unzipping the back part of the dress. Vaughn forced me in the dress, with my clothes, so I was glad to be out of the dress.

"Did you know" "Woody, Kurt, and Joe are also on the island" Tina smiled. "There here because Woody's meeting Dale and the Kurt and Joe are meeting the other apprentices" Tina added.

"Oh" I muttered. Come on, Harvest Goddess, why would you just let me be alone with her! What did I ever do to you?

"By the way, are you going to keep the dress it looks really cute on you" Tina commented.

"There's no way, I'm keeping that dress" I snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry if offend you" Tina apologized.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't taken my anger out on you" I sighed. Untying the ribbon on my hair and then started to tie it on Tina's hair. "I think the dress would better on you" I smiled a little. Tina started to blush a little. I started to blush when I thought about what just I said.

"Just leave me alone!" I cried, pushing Tina out the door.

I hid my face on pillows and slowly fell asleep, thinking of ways to get back at Vaughn for forcing me into that dress and Skye, Chase, and Gray, for not helping me.

* * *

I got the name Angie from Tot and AP, because when I wrote this, I thought Jamie would look like a grown-up Angie! Please Review!


	7. Misunderstandings

(Jamie's POV) (Sunday, so Chase doesn't have work) (Chase's house)

"Come on, are you still upset about yesterday?" Vaughn sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Of course, I'm still upset; you forced me into a dress!" I yelled. "In front of everyone too!"

"I'm sure they enjoyed it as much as I did" Vaughn chuckled. Yeah, yeah, laugh while you can!

"Hey Jamie, you still owe my 50,000g" Chase reminded, sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"I sell you some pictures of Akari to pay off the loan" I whispered, showing him some pictures I took.

"What?" "Y-You think I'm a pervert?" "Hell no" Chase exclaimed, turning read as a tomato.

"Now, now, Chase try not to nosebleed" I smirked. I'm so going to enjoy this.

"Get away from me, you disgusting pervert" Chase yelled, running away from me.

"Come on, I'll sell you them cheap" I yelled, chasing him around the room while Skye, Vaughn, and Gray got out of the way. I tripped, and landed on the cold, solid floor. The pictures of Akari where scattered in front of me. Chase picked up one of the pictures and stared at it, and began blushing again.

"So, you wanna buy one?" I asked, sitting up and gathered the pictures in a pile. You know, I think I'm starting to act like Won, the salesmen I got my blue feather from.

"No" Chase bellowed, but he still didn't let go of the picture.

"Come on, you know you wanna" I teased, waving the photo's of Akari around.

"Shut up!" Chase called.

"Fine, I'll see if Gill wants to buy them" I said out loud, walking towards the door.

"W-Wait" Chase called, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me back. "F-fine, but you still owe me 48,000g" Chase stuttered, blushing looking at a photo of Akari in a bikini, and playing in the water.

"Come on, don't be so cheap!" I whined. "You and that rich boy are the same, just that he wasn't that cheap" I murmured, throwing him a bag with 10,000g in it.

"You mean Gill?" Chase asked, opening the bag of money.

"Whatever, unlike you he brought two pictures of Akari" I replied, stuffing the rest of Akari's pictures in a bag. I snickered remembering how I sold it pictures to Gill.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flasback starts~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_So, won a free trip here?" that rich boy asked. Maybe I can get some money out of him!_

"_That's right, rich boy" I replied._

"_The name's Gill" Gill mumbled._

"_Whatever, would you like to buy a photo?" I asked, smirking._

"_Photo?" Gill murmured. I showed him some of Akari's photos, Gill's face turn bright red._

"_Get out of here, you pervert!" Gill yelled._

"_Fine, I'll just sell them to Chase" I said out loud._

"_W-Wait" "H-How much?" Gill stammered, crossing his arms, and looking away. Of course, his face was burning up._

"_5,000 each" I smirked. This guy must like Akari, I wonder if I can lay the same trick on Chase?_

"_5,000!" " For a photo!" Gill cried._

"_Why?" "Does Akari mean that little to you?" I asked._

"_N-No" "Shut up" Gill cried. "Here's 10,000g" Gill murmured, taking out a bag of money._

"_Here you go!" "Nice having business with you!" I waved, walking back to Chase's place._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

"Hey, you guys want to buy some photos too?" I asked, show photos of Claire, Jill, and Chelsea in bikinis.

"You filthy pervert!" Vaughn ranted, stuffing a pillow in my face.

"Vaughn, stop!" Skye cried.

"I don't have insurance!" Chase muttered. Gray just stood there and stared as I slowly blacked out.

**(Later) (In the clinic)**

"Jamie, are you okay?" Tina asked.

"I'm fine" I murmured, a little blush appeared.

"Vaughn, you should apologize!" Chelsea point out.

"Fine, I'm sorry I stuff you with a pillow when you tried to sell me photos" Vaughn apologized. I'm not sure if he meant it though.

"Photos?" Tina questioned.

"Yeah, Jamie tried to sell me, Gray, Skye some photos" Vaughn replied. No! Don't tell them! I mouthed that to Vaughn, but all got was a big smirk. "But Chase here, actually brought one" Vaughn smirked. Chase started swear quietly so no one could hear him.

"Vaughn, I have to show you something" Chase mumbled, pulling Vaughn out the door.

"Gray, you said you were going to show me that horse" Claire recalled.

"Okay, come on lets go" Gray blush happily, leading Claire out of the clinic.

"Tina, you want to come too?" Claire asked. Gray frowned a bit; I guess he wanted to be alone with Claire

"Sure" Tina replied happily. "I love horses!"

"Cliffy!" "You come too!" Claire grinned, putting the shy boy's arm. Gray's smile disappeared completely; I chuckle at this, earning me a glare from Gray.

"Eh…" Cliff muttered, but before he could say another word, Claire already dragged him out the door, leaving me and Akari alone.

"I'm leaving" I murmured, getting out of the bed and walking out the room.

"Wait, Jamie" Akari called.

"What?" I asked, turning around.

"I'm sorry, she's so dense" Akari giggled.

"Huh?"

"You like Tina right?" Akari smiled, leaning on the bed.

"H-How did you know?" I yelled/nearly screamed, blushing.

"It's kind of obvious" Akari laughed. "The way you stare at Tina's butt!"

"I DO NOT!" I screamed in protest, taking step forward but accidently tripping and falling on Akari, landing on the bed.

"Jamie?" Chase called, walking in the room.

**(Chase's POV)**

"Jamie?" I called, walking in the room. I wonder how Jamie if he's okay? My eyes nearly shot out of my head, and my jaw dropped at what I saw, Jamie on top of Akari on a bed. What are they doing? What does that bastard think he's doing to my Akari!

_I know right! They only know each for two days and their already more than friends!_ Shut up conscience.

"C-Chase" Akari mumbled

"Chase, it's not what it looks like!" Jamie cried, getting off Akari. I turned around and left. How could he do this to me? He knew I like her! So, why? I thought I could trust him… I was outside far away from the clinic; I sat down on the grass and stare at the sky.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Hm?" I looked up to see a girl with brown hair and warm chocolate eyes in front of me. Only it wasn't Akari, it was Tina.

"Are you okay?" "You seem sad" Tina asked.

"I'm fine" I growled.

"You and Jamie are so much a like" Tina giggled.

"We are not!" I snapped.

"You two get mad easily" Tina smiled.

"Hmph"

"Did something happen?" Tina questioned.

"maybe, maybe not" I murmured.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Tina asked.

"No" I snapped.

"It about Akari isn't it" Tina smiled.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"It's obvious!" Tina laughed, taking a seat next to me. "I can't believe how dense she is" 'You should confess yourself!"

"I didn't know" I mumbled. "What if" "What if she rejects me?"

"Well" Tina began. "Then you know how she feels about you, you don't have worry about someone else stealing her away" I stared silent at ground for a moment. She's right but what if? What if Akari has feelings for Gill? Or even Jamie?

"Thanks but I think I'll wait before confessing my feelings" I mumbled, blushing a bit.

"Great!" Tina smiled. "I'll support you and Akari all the way" I smiled and putted her in for a hug. Now I can see why Jamie likes her so much. When I open my eyes, I saw a blue eyed boy staring at us with his eyes widen.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review plz!


	8. Cooking Contest

**(Jamie's POV)**

Chase and Tina, why? Why are they hugging each other? Is this how Chase plans to get back at me? I frowned and I approached them. I think they heard my footsteps, because they stopped hugging each other.

"Chase, what are you doing?" I calmly asked him. Don't punch him, remain claim, Jamie, remain claim.

"Nothing" Chase smirked.

"Oh hey, Jamie" Tina smiled. "I'll see you guy's later, okay" As soon as Tina left the scene, I felt angry then before.

"What the hell wrong with you!" I asked angrily.

"I just being friendly" Chase growled. "A least I didn't jump all over her like you did with Akari"

"I didn't jump on her!" I protested. "I tripped; beside I told you it's what it looks like" Goddess, why does everyone just jump to conclusions.

"_You have no room to talk" _Shut up, conscience…

"Sure, looked like it" Chase hissed.

"Look, I'm sorry okay" I sighed. I didn't want this to continue any longer. The last time me and Chase had a fight, I ended up with on the front cover of a girl's magazine.

"I forgive you this time but next time you're ending up on the front of Girl's Weekly" Chase smirked.

"Girl's Weekly?" I bellowed.

"If you want I can show Tina and the others, the magazine cover you were on" Chase smirked.

"What, you actually kept it!" I asked.

"Yep, I bet you thought I was joking when I said I would keep one" Chase laughed.

"Throw it away, already!" I demanded.

"No, my precious" Chase replied, mimicking the line from Lord of the Rings.

**(Later at Sundae Inn)**

"Chase"

"What"

"Why did you gather all of us to Sundae Inn's kitchen?" I asked, angrily. Chase had gathered up me, Skye, Vaughn, Gray, Cliff, Will, Mark, and …..Gill?

"Let's have a cooking contest!" Chase said. "The girls are the judges"

"WHAT!" Everyone but Chase shouted in unison. The girls! So that means Tina and her friends are judging! NO! Everyone in the room turned and glared at Chase.

"Chase, what the hell!" I yelled. "You know I can't cook!"

"Look you guys can quit if you want, but the girls will be disappointed" Chase smirked and started cooking. "Plus their giving a special prize to the winner!" Damn it! Chase, you are so dead! But I want that prize... I began cooking, so did the others. I decide to make jam bread. First I stared to make the jam… How much sugar are you suppose to add? Girls like things sweet, right? I took the whole sugar bowl and poured all the sugar in. Now to make the bread, I mixed all the ingredients, I think added too much water, too much flour, and left it in the oven too long… It came out burned and a bit soggy… I spread the jam on top of the bread and hoped for the best. Maybe I should make some eggs too? I took three eggs and put it into the microwave, and began punching in the numbers.

"What'cha doing?" Chase asked, but when he saw the eggs in the microwave, he freaked. "Everyone, duck for cover!" Chase screamed like a madman, diving. I turning around and stared at him, with a confused look. And before I knew it the microwave exploded, cover flew off and punched me in the back of my head, everything began to turn hazy and I blacked out.

"Jamie!"

"Jamie"

"Jamie, wake up you fat pig" That got my attention and my eyes snapped opened.

"Who's a fat pig?" I hissed, glaring at everyone.

"Omigosh, Jamie are you okay?" Skye asked, hugging me.

"My head hurts" I mumbled. "And Chase, you have one cheap microwave"

"That microwave was expensive!" Chase ranted. "Everyone knows that you should never put eggs in the microwave!"

"But isn't that how you make boil eggs?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Of course not!" Chase yelled.

"So is the contest still on?" I asked. Say no! Please say no!

"Of course" Chase smirked evilly. I frowned, as everyone got back to cooking. Chase made Orange cake, it looked delicious. That cheater! He has years of experience! Gill's tomato soup looked nasty, was that a piece of a watermelon floating in it? No, maybe it's a meat…hmm… Cliff made curry and Skye made Finest curry. Gray made Baked corn, Vaughn made porridge, Mark made Chocolate cake, and Will made Raspberry pie. Cliff's curry looked good, and Skye's curry looked fantastic, I guess all of those stolen ingredients played off. Gray's baked corn looked a bit burned, Vaughn's porridge looked okay, Mark's chocolate cake looked tasty, and Will's pie looked even better than Chase's cake! Maybe Will called a professional chef, while everyone else was busy cooking.

"Now it's time for the judging!" Chase declared happily. I picked up my jam bread and stared at it. I took a piece of the bread and tasted it. It was the nasty thing I ever tasted! Even worse than liquid medicine! Shit! Maybe I should just throw it away. I walked towards the trash can but Chase grabbed it before I could dump it.

"Hey, give it back!" I yelled.

"Nope!" Chase laughed, holding the jam bread in his right hand, and then switching to his left. "I bet Tina would _love _to try this"

"No!" I shouted. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Watch me" Chase laughed, sticking his tongue at me. Before I could stop him, Chase took it and put it on the table to be tasted.

"Chase's Orange cake is delicious" Jill smiled, after taking a bite.

"Yeah, it is" Claire agreed, so did Tina and Chelsea.

"It really is delicious!" Akari exclaimed. "Of course that's expected from you, Chase" Chase turned completely red when Akari said that. Gill looked pissed off. The girls stared at Gills tomato soup; I could tell they didn't want to try it. Akari took a sip of Gill's soup.

"Well…it's interesting" Akari smiled weakly. Next was Skye's curry, and all of them agreed it was scrumptious. Then it was Cliff's curry, they thought it was all right. Gray's baked corn was….okay. Vaughn's porridge was good, Mark's chocolate cake was delicious, and Will's pie…

"Mmm…" Chelsea mumbled "This is the best dessert, I have ever had!"

"It's so delicious" Tina smiled. Next was my dish…. The girls stared at it like it was Gill's soup. Jill took a piece and pops it into her mouth.

"It's too sweet" Jill pointed out. "It's hard too" Well, it's a better result then I expected. Thank Goddess that only Jill tried it.

"And now for the winner of this contest!" Claire exclaimed excitedly.

"The winner is *Drum roll*….Will!"Jill announced. Tina grabbed Will's hand and pulled him out of Sundae Inn, with the other girls follow her. I pissed off; if I won then I could touched Tina's hand! Chase exited through the back door of Sundae Inn. I followed him, wondering where he was going and everyone else followed too. Chase was spying at Will and the girls, probably curious about the prize. I could help but to watch too, so did the others.

"Now, Will your prize is a kiss from Chelsea!" Claire smiled, pushing Chelsea to Will.

"What?" Chelsea yelled. "I never agreed to this!" That was the prize? Even if I had won I wouldn't accept the prize…. Then Jill pop out of nowhere and hugged Skye.

"Hey Jill, that was the prize?" Skye kissed her on the cheer, which made her giggle and blush.

"The prize is different, if someone else won" Jill replied. "If Gill or Chase won, it would be a kiss from Akari, if Gray or Cliff won it would, it would be from Claire, if it was Vaughn, Mark, or Will it would be Chelsea, if Jamie won it would be from Tina!" Everyone including me, but Skye started to turn bright red, Skye smirked look at or expressions.

"What about me?" Skye asked nudging her neck. Jill blushed and looking away from Skye's gaze. I looked over at where Will and the other girls were at. Will put one of his hands on the side of her face and the other one on her shoulder, and leaned in and started to softly kiss her. I turned around and looked back, Chase, Skye, Gray was trying to hold back Vaughn from running out and beating up Will. Jill, Gill and Cliff were holding back Mark from doing the same thing.

"Jamie, we could use a little help here" Gray called.

"That son of bitch" Vaughn yelled. "I'm going to love beat the living shit out of him" "Let me go!" Instead of helping, I decide to make him even madder.

"Will and Chelsea make a really cute couple" I smirked. "Oh, it seems like their still kissing"

"Jamie, you not helping" Skye yelled.

"I'm not trying to" I smirked. Finally Will let go of Chelsea, Vaughn and Mark calm down a bit. I heard Chelsea mumble, "He's a good kisser" and turn red. It was going to be a long day…..

"Hey, guess what tomorrows a beach festival!" Akari said.

"Beach festival?" Chelsea asked.

"Yup, there's going to be a swimming contest!" Akari explained. Swimming contest, huh… Finally something I'm good at! I can impress Tina at the swimming contest!

* * *

Please Review! I hope you enjoyed the microwave part!


	9. A day in the beach!

Hey, you guys! Sorry for not updating for so long! I have been play games like Witch's Tale and watching anime, and reading manga… Anyways enjoy!

Jamie: Just so you know _TheSnowSakura_ does not own Harvest Moon, Natsume does! No low-life, fangirl could EVER own me!

Me: *sniff* Jamie that was mean! BTW, if you're wondering why I posted that poll in my profile was because I felt that Jamie was too girly and OOC and the story line sucked…

Jamie: Duh, I was wayyyy too girly! You notice I haven't even given Joe a black eye yet!

Me: Well….you are half girl, half boy …right?

Jamie: *glares* Hmph! Anyways, STORY TIME!

**

* * *

**

(Jamie's POV)

It's a nice day, sunny weather, surrounded by hot sand and cool water, with the sound of the girl I love, running around in her strawberry printed bikini, laughing and playing in the water with her friends. While I'm under an umbrella, with just a regular t-shirt, snorts, and my not-so- special hat with my so-called friends.

"I'm bored" Chase complained. Chase was wearing a white t-shirt and black snorts, and for some reason he wasn't wearing an apron, which was unusual for cause, every time I saw him he would have an apron on him, heck I was beginning to think that he was born with an apron.

"So am I, but you don't see me complaining" Vaughn replied, watching Chelsea run around, in her red bikini with ribbons on the side. Looking at Vaughn's face, he seems to be enjoying it like a pervert old man. Vaughn was wearing his usual work clothes, and hat, his hat seemed kinda different from when I last saw it. What so special about that hat, that he can't even take it off of one day. Well, I wear my hat everyday, but I take it off once in a few years.

"Hey guys?" I muttered.

"Yeah?" Skye replied, who seemed to be rubbing sunblock on his arm. Skye was just wearing snorts and has necklace, I wonder who he got that from?

"I have a feeling we're forgetting someone…" I replied.

"Yeah, I thought so too…" Chase agreed.

"But who?" Skye asked, looking around, trying to figure it out.

"It's probably nothing" Vaughn mumbled.

**Meanwhile…. (Someone's POV)**

"Come here, Vanilla!" I called to the small light-colored pony.

"That's a good pony" I smiled. …For some reason… I have a feeling that I was suppose to be somewhere…. It's probably nothing…

**(Back to Jamie's POV)**

"For those who wish to enter in the swimming contest please, speak to Gilbert-" the fat mayor in a red polka-dotted inner tube announced before he was interrupted by a certain someone yelled "Its Gill, just Gill!" I chuckled softly to myself, as everyone laughed, causing Gill to turn red like a tomato.

"Thanks a lot, father" Gill mumbled softly to himself. Chase, Vaughn, and I signed up, but Skye decide to just watch, complaining his hair would get wet if he did. I suggest that he should wear a shower cap but he complain that he wouldn't look very appealing.

"Okay, let me explain the rules" Gill announced. "As soon As I blow the whistle, the first person to reach that rock over there wins" That seems easy, I'll win for sure!

"You guys are going down!" I smirked, giving a Vaughn and Chase a thumbs down. Chase smiled evilly at me and Vaughn glared at me.

"I am sooo going to love ripping that smirk off your face" Chase chuckled.

"I hate cocky, arrogant people like you!" Vaughn snapped. "So, I'm going to do the world a big favor and beat you" You see! My so-called friends are mean! Except for Skye, but treats me like a pet dog or a little puppy… I wonder how many people entered in this contest. I looked on sign up sheet and here are the names I found…

Claire

Tina

Chelsea

Akari

Chase

Vaughn

Me

Joe (I am sooo going to love beating him!)

Kurt (….)

Will (I didn't know richer boy* could swim, maybe he has a golden inner tube or something)

Mark

Luke

Owen

Toby

Huh? ...That's a lot of people… The more the merrier! Now, I can beat them all and impress Tina! Cliff was just sitting in a corner, I didn't see his name on the sign up sheet, so either he can't swim or he's too shy… He wasn't that shy, when I sold him pictures of Claire. So, I guessing he can't swim.

"Okay, everyone, everyone line up together on the starting point" Gill called. Chase, Vaughn, and I all line up next to each other.

"Good luck, _friend" _Chase smirked, hitting my back REALLY hard.

"Ow!, that hurt Chase!" I yelled. "And good luck to you too!" Smacking him in the back with the same amount of force he did.

"!" Chase screamed, okay, I lied; maybe I put a little more strength in it than Chase did. Chase turned bright red for some reason; when I looked past him and saw Akari giggling.

"I'm sooo going to kill you for this" Chase whispered, giving me the evil eye.

"Okay, guys and girls get ready" Gill yelled, into a microphone. "On you marks!"

"Get set!"

"GO!" I jumped into the water as soon as he said go, I'll win for sure!

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that our waters have fish that apparently like to jump out of nowhere, and also please watch out for the sharks" Gill pointed out a few seconds later when everyone was in the water.

"S-SHARKS!" Chelsea and Tina exclaimed, stopping and turning around trying to swim back to shore.

"Yes, sharks, isn't that what I just said?" Gill muttered in to the microphone. "You stupid girls, you expect an ocean to have no fish swimming in it" "Anyway, that blond girl is in the lead, so far with Mr. Cowboy or whatever his name is behind her"

A blond girl….. What's her name, oh yeah! Claire! The girl Gray likes, so much that he almost choked me to death just cause I talk to her. I was only asking her, where Tina went jeez…. Wait! Claire's in the lead? When I looked up, I saw Claire swimming to rock like a rocket with Vaughn behind her. This bad, I have to catch up, I start swimming much faster. Not that it mattered anymore, Claire already won.

"First Place goes to Claire, second place goes to Vaughn, and third place goes to Will" Gill announced. I was beaten by some blond guy, I hope that Tina's impressed that I a least to 4th place…

1st- Claire

2nd- Vaughn

3th- Will

4th- Me

5th- Kurt

6th- Luke

7th-Owen

8th- Joe

9th-Akari

10th-Mark

11th- Chase

Tina and Chelsea quit and Toby never finish the race because he was too busy swimming with all the fish in the ocean. For the prizes, Claire got two tickets to Toucan Island, Vaughn got a limited edition Harvest Sprite doll, the harvest sprite look different from the ones back on Flowerbud village. And Will got a month's worth of fodder. Claire happily accept her prize, Vaughn was going to throw away his prize but he decide to give it to Chelsea, you should had see the look on his face, he tried to hide his mega blush by pulling down his hat. And Will, well, he decide to also give to Chelsea, and he was nice enough to shipped to her farm.

"Its okay, Chase" I muttered, trying to cheer him up, cause he got 11th place. "Just because you're a lousy swim doesn't mean Akari won't like you" Chase just let out a sigh and remained depressed. Well, he wasn't the only one depressed, Mark was sulking, and Joe was too, but Akari just laughed it off, with her buddy Luke. Wait, where is Skye? He was right here a minute ago.

**(Skye's POV)**

While Vaughn, Chase, and Jamie, was swimming, I was busy going through Jamie's room in search of something.

"Where did he put it?" I mumbled quietly to myself. Finally, I found it! Sorry, Jamie but I'm going to have to "borrow" this.

* * *

*Richer boy is Will, cause in earlier chapters Jamie called Gill "rich boy" but since Will is richer, Jamie called him "richer boy".

Btw, can you guess who was forgotten in the chapter?

I hope you like it! You're find out in the next chapter, what Skye "borrowed" from Jamie. PLEASE REVIEW! The more review the faster I update!

Me: Freedom! I'm going to play now! *runs away*

Gill: *grabs me* Nope, you still got "Chase or Gill" to finish *drags me back to writing*

Me: NO! *holds on to something*

Chase: That right, you have to write the next chapter *helps Gill*

R*E*V*I*E*W* P*L*E*A*S*E!


	10. Tsk, Tsk Chase

yellow.r0se- Thanks a lot! XD

Shadowsheartrose15- lol, I glad someone notice that people, because it was my favorite

HamiGirl- Thanks, and chap.#9 Jamie was shocked that Joe was at the contest, also no Joe and Ray did not purpose. That was my original idea but when I put it all together it didn't make sense, thanks for asking though! CORRECT! Gray was missing! You win a cookie! And a photo of a guy of your choice, if you get him to take a picture with you! XD

Maymist- Thanks for the long review, it really made my day!

CanYouSeexILHARVESTMOON- Thanks! And here's a cookie for being patient !

HarvestROZE- CORRECT! Gray was missing! You win a cookie! And a photo of a guy of your choice, if you get him to take a picture with you! XD

For the people who guess Gray was the one missing: Congratulations! You win a cooke and a photo of the guy of your choice! If it's Jamie or Vaughn… good luck! XD

**

* * *

**

(Jamie's POV)

I let out a big yawn as I walked back to my room. I haven't seen Skye since the swimming contest. He suddenly disappeared thin air, while Chase, Vaughn and I were swimming. I wonder what he's up to. I opened the door to my room and stepped in. I noticed a note on my table. It's been there since yesterday, before I didn't read it yet. I sighed, and picked it up and read it.

_Tomorrow evening, I shall steal your precious sapphire plume_

_-Yours Truly, Phantom Skye_

Plume? He means the blue feather right? Wait, that means he stole my blue feather! I search the place where I hid it, it wasn't there.

"SKYE" I roared. The next time I see him, he's dead! But right, I'm too tired; I mean its 3 am for goddess sake.

**(Next Day) (Chase's house)**

"SKYE!" I hissed, tackling him to the ground.

"Jamie?" Skye mumbled turning around to face me. "You know, if you want a hug just ask"

"Shut up!" I growled. "I want my blue feather back!" I demanded, shaking him by the collar of his shirt.

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talk about" Skye smiled sheepishly, looking away to avoiding eye-contract.

"Don't play act innocent" I ranted. "I WANT MY BLUE FEATHER BACK!" I growled, shaking him some more. Skye looked away and tried to whistle a little tune, but couldn't since I was still shaking him. I got off of him, charged at his bag and ripped it open.

"Hey!" "Skye yelled, trying to stop me, but I shoved him off. "That's invasion of private property!"

"Ironic isn't it" I mumbled, rolling my eye at him and continued going though his bag. Let's see here, cell phone, pen, handkerchief, jewelry, condoms, keys, band-aid, and a wallet. I flipped opened the wallet, why? Because I wanted to _check_ how much money he had. Turns out he didn't even have a cent on him plus I think I saw dust fall out. I turned it upside down and shook it twice, a photo fell out. I reached down to pick it up but I was tackled down by something.

"No, Jamie!" Skye screamed like I was about to press a button that would blow up the world. "Don't look!" Skye pinned me down, so I was unable to look at the picture. Of course, Vaughn was curious too, he reached down to pick it up just like I did; only to be foot-ball tackled by Skye. Bad idea, Skye….

"SKYE" Vaughn glowed angrily, as Skye turned chibi. Vaughn picked him up and threw him at a random direction. Luckily, Chase managed to catch Skye, before he cracked his poor little head.

"Wahhhh" Skye whined, acting like a child and hugging Chase like he was his mommy. "Vaughn's a meanie!"

"That's what you get for tackling me" Vaughn grunted, rolling his eyes.

"Luckily, Vaughn didn't taint little Chase's mind" Skye sang happily, petting Chase's head, mumbling "good boy, promise you're grow up just like me okay?" When Skye mumbled those words to Chase, Chase automatically pushed him away, shuttered in disgust. Skye winced sadly, and then turned to Gray, who we found out that we were missing him during the swimming contest and everything.

"Well, I still got Gray….right?" Skye looked at him sadly with puppy eyes.

"Sorry Skye, but he's was mine since day one" Vaughn chuckled.

"NOOOOO!" Skye screamed. "Has the whole world gone mad?"

"Nope, only you have" Gray mumbled, sighing. I reached down and picked the photo Skye went all crazy about, while Skye was busy with her depression.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, when I looked at the picture. Everyone turned and looked at me weirdly, but when Skye saw the picture in my hand, he freaked too.

"What's wrong with you?" Gray mumbled, taking the picture out of my and but before he could look at it, it was stolen by yours truly, Phantom Skye! This got Vaughn and Chase curious of why the picture was so important.

"Hand the picture over, Skye" Vaughn demanded, approaching him with every step.

"Only if you promise to call me big brother!" Skye said in a cutesy voice.

"No figgin way!" Vaughn growled.

"Aw… But you used to call me that everyday, you were so adorable" Skye sighed, and went on. "You and Jamie used to fight over, everyday" I don't remember fighting over Skye, I only remember fighting with Vaughn everyday. I wasn't really sure why we were fighting; Vaughn just came to me one day and started pulling my cheeks really hard.

"T-THAT W-WAS A L-LONG TIME AGO!" Vaughn yelled in defense, turning red in embarrassment

"No need to be embarrassed, you were adorable when you were little" Skye smiled at Vaughn while Vaughn glared back.

"Sure Vaughn, whose cheeks are you pulling today?" I mumbled, rising up my hands to touch my cheeks.

"Mark's and Will-""Y-You shut up!" Vaughn hissed. "Anyways, hand over the picture now!" Vaughn demanded, as he, Chase, and Gray cornering him.

"Seems like I have no choice" Skye smirked, causing Vaughn to raise an eyebrow in confusion. "Chick-beam FIRE!" Skye screamed, causing a bright flash of light.

"…."

"What was that?" Vaughn stared at him with a blank expression.

"I guess it doesn't work on guys" Skye mumbled. "But I'm sure my chick-beam hit something"

**(Akari's POV)**

WHY CAN'T I MOVE! My legs are falling asleep. Okay clam down Akari! AHHHHH! I was one inch from the door knob, when all of a sudden a big flash of light came out of Chase's window and now I can't move!

BAM! The door shot open and smack me.

And that was lights out for me…

**(Chase's POV)**

BAM!

The door made a loud slam as Skye fled with Vaughn, Gray and Jamie chasing after him. I stayed behind to check how my door's doing. I walked outside and looked door, no damage, damn and I thought I could get some cash from Skye. I sighed, and then I noticed a someone on the grass. A girl, short brown hair, wearing a green hoodie and shorts… AKARI! She seemed to be knocked out cold, and her nose's been hit pretty hard. I picked her up and carried her inside. I lay her down on my bed, and stared at her. Akari in my house, in my room alone, I feel like this is all a dream or I'm on camera. I gently brushed her silky hair with my hands, smelling the sweet scent of lavender shampoo. I hovered my head over hers and stared deeply at her soft lips. I drifted closer and closer until my lips gently brushed hers. That's when the four idiots came back.

"Honey" "I'm home!" One of them called loudly. I'm not really sure who.

"I got dinner!" Vaughn called loudly dragging Skye into the house. They all stared at my position on top of Akari.

"Tsk, tsk" Gray smirked. "We were only got for about 15 minutes and you already put the moves on a girl"

"It's not what you think!" I cried, backing away from Akari resulting in falling off the bed and landing hard on the ground.

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with us" Jamie smiled evilly.

"Guys!" "I found her outside knocked out" I explained, glaring at Skye for slamming the door on Akari so hard it knocked her out.

"Oh!" Skye gasped. "So that's what my chick-beam hit" Then Skye frowned. "That's still isn't an excuse to take advance of a girl.

"I WASN'T TAKING ADVANCED OF HER" I yelled, feeling my face heat up.

"Sure, whatever you say" Skye chuckled in amusement.

"Anyway, what was the picture?" I asked curiously, trying to changing subject.

"Oh this?" Gray replied, handing me the picture. My eyes widen when I saw it, it was an old picture of Me, Gray, Skye, Vaughn, and Jamie, when we were little. There was Gray with an old t-shirt that had a picture of a dog on it sitting next to me with a victory sign. Jamie and Vaughn fighting more like pulling on each other's cheeks and Skye laughing at the whole thing. I couldn't stand looking at the little me for a while. I was holding a little recipe book, and wearing a blue t-shirts, shorts, and yes, the same hair pins. Vaughn took it out of my hands and pocketed it, when he did I kicked the four idiots out of my house.

**(Jamie's POV)**

"Hey!" Vaughn growled.

"I'm going to work in 15 minutes, so shoo!" Chase cried, slamming the door on us.

"He says that but I bet he just wants a little alone time with that girl" Gray muttered, smirking in a perverted way.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered" I mumbled to myself. "Give me back my blue feather!" I growled at Skye. I was about to lunge at him, but stopped when he spoke. "Why would do want it anyways?"

"Jill's gonna purpose to someone!" Skye cried, hugging me tightly.

"So?" "Good for her" I muttered pushing him off, and rolling my eyes.

"But… but" Skye sniffed.

"But?" I question, not really caring.

"But she MINE!" Skye whined.

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked.

"No" Skye muttered.

"Then she's not yours" I smirked. "Besides if you're going to try to stop her, then just steal her blue feather"

"That's a great idea, Jamie!" Skye mumbled to himself. "Okay, I'll give you back your blue feather but only if you have to do a favor for me" Skye smiled, putting his hand on my shoulder. Knowing him he probably has some evil plan up his sleeves.

"What kind of favor?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in suspicion. Skye flashed an unpleasant smile showing that he was up to no good, which I couldn't care less about.

"Give you big brother a hug" Skye smiled happily, holding out his arms.

"Not gonna happen" I growled.

**(Hours later)**

"Skye"

"Yeah"

"I can't believe I'm actually doing something like this"

"Come on, it'll be fun, now hurry and get in" "Besides, you want your blue feather back right?" Skye whispered, opening one of the windows from Akari's house which he forced open in 30 seconds.I sighed and followed him into the house. Crap… Chase's gonna kill me if he finds out I sneaked into Akari's house, then again I could probably make a run for it when he's beating up Skye. Sneaking through the house was hard work, especially if the work squeaked every time you took step.

"Santa?" A voice called out. Me and Skye were puzzled by it, I knew the owner of the voice. I mean who else would call out such a name during summer!

"Tina" I sighed, signaling Skye that we should sneak out.

"No!" Skye nearly screamed. I could hear Tina's footsteps slowly approaching.

"Is somebody there?" Tina called, making her way towards us.

"I got a plan" Skye whispered, signaling me where to stand. Tina's footsteps were getting louder and soon we were face to face. "NOW!" Skye whispered, pushing me which made me trip and fall on Tina. "Later, Jamie" Skye whispered disappearing. SKYE! I'm going to get you for this.

"Jamie?" "Is that you" Tina asked, reaching up to touch my hat. I can barely see her though the little light the moon reflected. I was trying not to nosebleed from seeing her in her pjs, goddess why did she have to be so cute…

"Jamie?" Tina called, which snapped me back to my senses. I quickly got off of her and jumped out of the same window Skye opened. I rolled off the grass and quickly dashed away at full speed, leaving behind Skye.

* * *

Now you know some of Jamie's background! Review Please! Finally got that done! Since school's started my updates are going to be super slow! Till next time!

Title of the next chapter: When Skye meets Julius! XD

Look forward to it!

Ice cream for he people that review plus a hug from Jamie!

Jamie: Hey! I didn't agree with that!

Me: Well, it was on your contract -_-

Jamie: No, it wasn't!

TheSnowSakura out!


	11. The Dance Party

Omg? A update? Lol, enjoy!

Me: Jamie, say the intro

Jamie: TheSnowSakura does not own Harvest Moon or an of its characters

Me: And?

Jamie: *sighs* **Special Thanks to ****Andie Girl 2363 ****for reviewing**

Me: Thanks! It REALLY made me happy that a least someone reading this! XD

**

* * *

**

(Skye's POV)

I feel so bad about leaving Jamie. Oh well, I'll make it up to him later. I sneaked over to Jill's bag and began searching for her blue feather quietly.

"Hmmm" Jill muttered. I stared at her, she rolled on her side and went back to sleep. Omigosh, she so cute, like a little baby. I snickered and went back to searching.

"Hmm, Skye?" Jill spoke, staring at me. I stared back awkwardly.

"This is just a dream" I muttered, trying to get her to go back to sleep.

"Okay" Jill smiled cheerfully and went back to bed. "As if!" She yelled, quickly getting up and approaching me.

"J-Jill?" I mumbled, backing up a little.

"What are you doing to my bag?" Jill asked pushing back up to the wall. I would be turned on if this was any other girl, but Jill was scary.

"I left a note, didn't I?" I asked.

"Probably but do you honestly think that your note would still the same place when there's about 5 girls in the house, a cat and dog?" Jill asked.

"Yeah" I replied. Jill sighed and swapped her bag from me. But luckily I grabbed the blue feather a few minutes and tucked it into my pocket. She checks her bag and after few minutes, she glared at me with an angry expression.

"Where's my blue feather?" Jill snapped, pushing me back up against the wall.

"Please be gentle" I cooed, making an innocent face, earning a smack from Jill.

"Cut it out" Jill snapped again.

"Yes, master" I cooed again.

"Ahhh!" Jill cries in frustration. "Shut up!"

"You're cute, when you're mad" I chuckled.

"Well, I'm about to be freakin adorable!" Jill yells, pushing you back up to the wall. Yep, she's the one. The one I want to be with the rest of my life. I get on one knee, Jill gives me a weird look, which make me chuckle, but at the same time it makes me more nervous.

"Will you marry me" I ask. She hesitates a bit, before she wraps her arms around me in pure bliss.

"Yes!" Jill cries in joy. "I love you!"

"I love you too" I smile; my smile quickly turns into a smirk as an idea comes into my mind.

"Hey Jill"

"Yeah?"

"Lets celebrate!" I cried, pushing her on the bed.

**(Next day, Jamie's POV) (Chase's house! XD)**

We couldn't help but to stared at Skye's red cheek. It's looks almost as if he was smacked repeatedly on one side of his cheek.

"What happened?" Gray finally asked, pointing at Skye's red cheek.

"Jill said no" Skye muttered, rubbing his cheek. Well, that was kinda expected… Skye is a pervert and everything. "But who cares about that!" Skye yells, trying to change the subject. "Let's go to clothing store!"

"Why?" Gray muttered, lying down on Chase's couch.

"Well, today's the day of the party" Skye exclaimed. "Lets get some fancy outfits"

"Sure, why not?" Chase said. What! Me, Gray, and Vaughn, all stared at Chase with disbelief, while Skye was in pure ecstasy.

"Let's go!" Skye cheered, shoving Vaughn, Gray and me out the door with Chase's help. As soon as we get outside, Chase slams the door and locks it from the inside. I stared at Vaughn and Gray wide-eyed. Gray turned the doorknob repeatedly, trying to get back in.

"Chase!" Vaughn called. "Open the door, or I'll kick it down!"

"Go head and try!" Chase yelled. Vaughn smirked, and with one swift kick, the door flew open. Chase's expression was priceless, he was shocked beyond belief.

"M-My door!" Chase yelled.

"I warned you" Vaughn chuckled, walking into the house.

"Hey!" Skye called. "I thought we were going to tailors!"

"We changed our minds" I called back, as I lay down on Chase's couch.

"We're going!" Skye growls, and has somehow dragged us out of the door and to the tailors.

**(The tailors...) **

"How about this? Or this?" Skye asks, holding up two different color suits. I roll my eyes, and ignore him. But, I noticed that Vaughn has taken a sudden interest in a hair pin. The hair pin had a big pinkish flower. Vaughn had a small smile on his face, and he seemed to be blushing a bit.

"Are you going to by that for Chelsea?" I asked. Hehehe, this is going to be so much fun!

"W-What?" Vaughn yelled, his whole face flushed.

"I'm sure Chelsea would look great with that, but I'm not sure if emo cowboys are her type" I chuckled, earning a punch from him, it hurt but it was so totally worth it.

"Ow" I muttered, as Skye went and picked out a few outfits to try on.

"Can I help you guys" a person asked, who was approaching us. I stared at the person in shock, mainly because I could identify the person's gender. The person had hair even long than Skye's, plus it was purple with different color highlights. But the person was tall even taller than me, in fact! And his or her outfit didn't help either. So, either it's a guy who REALLY likes to cross-dress, or girl who went extreme with her makeup and everything.

"Yes, do have this type of pattern in another color, blue perhaps?" "I think it go really nice with the suit" Skye said.

"Sorry, but that's the only color available right now" The guy replied. "But now that you mention it, it would go well with that suit" Skye and that person started going on about fashion and stuff I really don't care about. I scooted over next to Chase.

"Psh, is that a guy or girl" I whispered.

"It's a guy, why are you interest?" Chase smirked.

"Heck, no!" I yelled, punching him in the arm. 2 hours later, we finally picked out our suits. I went with a purplish-colored suit, and a rainbow tie. Chase had black suit with a green-striped tie. Vaughn chose a black suit, and of course, a black tie…. Skye chose a white suit with a black tie. Gray chose a black suit with a red tie. Also I notice Vaughn secretly buying the hair in he was staring at.

**(At the party) **

We were pretty much late for the party since Skye took forever to pick out he suit and then getting ready and everything. Everyone started dancing by the time we arrived. I spot Tina; but she was already dancing with Joe… I felt an irresistible urge to kill Skye, and it seems like Chase, Gray and Vaughn agreed with me too. Unfortunate, Skye managed to escape before we got to put the plan in motion. Let's see, Chelsea was dance with the rich guy, Claire was dancing with that guy with ponytail, Akari dancing with the nerd with the attitude, and Jill, she was dancing with some guy but then Skye kinda cut in and started dancing with Jill. I just walked around, talked, and rejected girls who wanted to dance with me… At some point, I notice Chelsea was wearing the hair in Vaughn brought earlier. I chuckled softly, but then I noticed Tina was now dancing with Kurt…. I glared at Kurt, and secretly started cursing him out, well, him and Joe. Some time after, I found Chase serving the drinks at the party, which was fruit punch; I stared at him, and start bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Chase growled.

"Psh! Why are you working during a party?" I laughed.

"Because I'm poor" Chase grumbled. "Now, shut up before I kick your ass"

"Go ahead and try" I chuckled, turning around and patting my butt. Chase grabbed a cup of fruit punch and splashed it at me. Luckily, Skye was right behind me, so I grabbed him and used him as a shield.

"M-My h-hair!" Skye cried. I could help but to snicker a little. Even Chase and Jill couldn't help but to laugh a little. I decide to try one of the fruit punches, after I got Chase to finally serve me that is. It had a weird taste to it, and I found my self going back for more. Soon, I feel kinda weird but in a good way. I didn't even notice Vaughn was right next to me…

"Is there alcohol in this drink?" Vaughn asked.

"No, its just plain fruit punch" Chase said, giving Vaughn a weird look.

"Well, there is" Vaughn muttered. "See, Jamie's drunk"

"I-I'm not d-drunk" I growled.

"WHAT?" Chase yelled, he took a sip of the fruit punch before screaming "MAYA!" I felt happy for some reason like I could anything I wanted! I spot Tina chatting with that Joe… What does she even see that guy? I'm way better that guy, watch! Tonight, I'll make Tina mine! I made my way to Tina, pushing Joe out of way.

"Hey!" Joe cried, I ignored him and focused on _my _Tina.

"Hey Jamie" Tina smiled at me. I didn't respond, I just stared at her.

"Um…. Are you drunk?" Tina asked.

"Maybe, maybe not" I smirked, and then I kissed her. Everyone was much shock, okay, most we're probably drunk, and doing crazy things, so they didn't really care. I parted from Tina and watched her reaction.

"W-Why did you do that?" Tina asked, blushing in a cute shade of red. I chuckled and laid my head down on her shoulder.

"Because I love you, you idiot"

* * *

Omg! I'm finally done! This story is ending soon…. I felt like this chapter took forever to do…. Anyways REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews are my motivation! REVIEW! Please? I'll give you a cookie

**Extra (Warning: Random!)**

Jamie: Skye, did you eat my sandwich?

Skye: I am your sandwich *walks closer*

Jamie: *runs away* NO! I saw what they did in youtube! IT NOT HAPPENING!

Skye: :(

...

Vaughn: *gasp* There's something on your face

Gray: ?

Vaughn: *punches him* It was pain!

Gray: WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?

Vaughn: *shrugs*

(Credits to asdfmovie3) XD Review!


	12. The Day After

Hi! TheSnowSakura here :D I finally got my computer, and finally finished this chapter =.= I know it took LOOOONG time, but I hope you like it :D

**(Jamie's POV)**

I woke up with a splitting headache, otherwise known as a hangover. I groan painfully and rolled over to my side, trying to relieve the pain. Only to be place in more pain, I found myself face to face with the person you would **NEVER** want to find yourself with, Skye.

"Mmm, Jill" Skye moaned, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me closer to him. In a reflex, I screamed and pushed him away from me with all my strength, causing me and Skye to fall off the bed. Soon, a angry-looking orange entered the room.

"WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN?" Chase yelled angrily, while waving around a spatula. Skye nodded, as he rubbed his head in pain.

"What happened?" I asked, looking around the room, then back to Chase. Chase's anger suddenly turn to happiness? His mouth turned into a smirk, and stared at me with amusement as if he could burst out laughing anytime. I stared at him with wearing a weird expression, as I waited to hear Chase's explanation about what happened last night.

"Wells, where do I start?" Chase smirked. "Maybe about how you made a fool of yourself at the party?" "Or, how Skye had to carry you back to the Inn with everyone watching?" "Oh!, how about when you started a food fight with Vaughn and Gray?" By this time, I already got tired listening to Chase's going on about how I can't handle my liquor, and how I kissed Tina. Wait... I KISSED TINA? Chase noticed my surprised expression, and begin bursting out laughing like a manic.

"SHUT UP!" I cried. I began to feel heat rush up to my face, and this only made Chase laugh harder. Meanwhile, someone was sulking in the corner, because he was apparently forgotten. Of course, it was hard to notice him, since it there was Chase choking, crying because he laughed too hard. I waited for Chase to calm down, but every time he looked at me he would burst out laughing again.

"Pfft! Okay, okay I'm done" Chase smirked.

"Are you sure?" I said, glaring at him.

"Wait no, let me check... yeah I'm good" Chase said, still smirking at me. My respond was giving him the finger.

"Anyways, here's what happened last night" Chase said.

**~FLASH BACK TIME!~ (Chase's POV)**

"MAYA!" I screamed, as I ran around and searching for her. When I finally found her, I let all my anger loose.

"MAYA, WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE PUNCH?" I yelled.

"I didn't do anything, Chase!" Maya whimpered, trying to pretend like it wasn't her who ruined **MY **perfect punch. "Stop blaming me for everything!"

"Well, I was just going to say that it was delicious" I said, waiting for her to fall into my trap.

"REALLY?" Maya exclaimed.

"SEE, YOU DID DO IT!" I yelled.

"All I did was add a little sugar to it!" Maya argued.

"Don't tell me you mixed up sugar for alcohol!" I groaned, who else but Maya...

"You don't have to get that angry about it, no wonder Akari dancing with Gill and not you" Maya mumbled. Of course, I snapped when she said that.

"WhAt DiD yOu SaY?" I growled.

"Nothing" Maya muttered.

"You know what, I'm not going to deal with this" I grumbled angrily, heading back where Vaughn, Jamie, Gray, and Skye was. When I got back, I noticed Akari, she was dressed beautifully. Her light blue dress shined in the light, it complemented her figure and her beauty. She was standing alone, but she was soon joined by Gill, who brought her something to drink. I frowned at them, and sadness was replaced quickly to rage. I should be the one standing next to her, holding her as she twirls around between my arms. I headed towards Akari, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Chase!" Akari smiled, when she turned around and saw it was me. Gill glared at me as I smirked back.

"Hey Akari, you look fancy tonight" I replied.

"You too, it's weird not seeing you in a apron" Akari giggled. "You look cute" I blushed at her comment, and Gill has getting jealous quickly. Which, of course made me super happy.

"So, Akari would you like to dance?" I asked, as I raised up held up my hand, still a bit flushed from her comment.

"Sure" Akari smiled, as she placed her hand onto mine, as we headed to the dancing floor, leaving Gill forgotten in the shadows. Before I knew it the song ended, and was replaced with another one. I frowned disappointedly, knowing that I had to let go.

"I didn't know that you could dance so well" Akira giggled, as she hugged me lightly.

"There's a lot you don't know about me" I smirked, wrapping my arms around her, and gradually pulling her closer to me. I laid my head down on her shoulder, and inhaled her sweet scent.

"AKARI, STOP FLIRTING WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GET OVER HERE!" One of Akari's shouted.

"Well, I'll see you later" Akari smiled, as small tint of red appeared on her cheeks. Akari's warm embraces disappeared, as she dashed off to her friends. My face heats up, as I realized that I was mistake for Akari's boyfriend. But, that cheerful feeling was soon replaced by disappointment. I wish I could be Akari's boyfriend. I sighed, and made my way to wherever Jamie and the guys were. I was hoping that Jamie or the other guys were having the same bad luck I was having. But, I got something MUCH better. Jamie was apparently drunk, not that I cared much about that anymore, since I got to dance with Akari. I rejoined Chase, Vaughn, and Gary, and watched Jamie try to make his way to Tina. After bumping into many couples dancing, he finally makes it to Tina. Instead of making small talk like he usually does. He just grabs her and kisses her. Everyone turns and stares at them shockingly, unable to turn away, as if it was a meteor falling or something. Jamie finally lets go of her, and mumbles something to her. I couldn't hear what he said, since the music was too loud. But, after he mumbles it, he lays his head down on Tina's shoulder, like I did with Akari, and just passes out. I chuckled to myself, knowing I could totally make him suffer from this memory.

**~Flashback ends~(Back to Jamie's POV)**

I stared at Chase awkward, not believing the things I just heard.

"Wait... What did I say to Tina, before I passed out?" I asked.

"I dont know, I told you the music was too loud" Chase replied with a smirk. "Maybe you should just ask her yourself" I glared at him, he knew that I didn't have the guts to ask her, but i wasn't going to admit that.

"Maybe I will" I grumbled, standing up and started packing my suitcase.

"Well, I'm going to go back to work now" Chase smirked at me, and tighten the tie on his apron.

"Make me some pancakes while you're at it" I replied, folding my clothes neatly in a pile. Chase headed down stairs, with no reply.

"He better make me those pancakes" I mumbled quietly to myself. Skye had magically disappeared, I guessing he left during Chase's story. He better not have robbed me again... I sighed to myself, as I finished packing headed downstairs. After a long argument about while Chase didn't make me pancakes , apparently he was too busy or something. I headed down the dock, and boarded the ship back to Flowerbud village. After waving goodbye to the guys, and in respond they did this. Gary did a peace sign, Vaughn shrugged it off, Skye blew a kiss to me, and Chase stuck his tongue at me. I looked at Skye with disgust and threw a rock I found on the ship at Chase. Unfortunately, he dodged it, I went into my room, and fell onto the bed, ignoring the suitcase on the floor. I melted into the softness of the sheets, and let my troubles disappear. However, that was ruined when I found that I had a roommate, and it was Tina. Tina stared at me awkward, as she held the door of the bathroom open. I stared at her back, gawking at the cream white towel that was wrapped around her smooth, delicate curves. Her long wet hair, that was usually in ponytails, hung down to her shoulders, dripping with water. Tina noticed me gawking at her, as she turned bright red and slammed the door of the bathroom, and locked herself in it. This was going to be one long night...

TO BE CONTINUED :D Hope you enjoyed that and please review :D I sorta fell out of my Harvest Moon addiction, ever since I broke my computer and not getting Harvest Moon: the tale of two towns (i dont remember the name ._.) So i won't be posting much of FFN anymore. I don't want to be one of those authors that gives up on their stories. I'll still post, but it be very slow DX

On the other hand, my new addiction is with a game called Ameba Pico! It's a online chatting game, like IMVU, where u meet other bored people. I play it thru Facebook, and it so addicting *O* Does anyone else play this? o 3 o

Anysways byebye :D SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER :D


End file.
